


In Every World

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	In Every World

"Your little brother Yuma still needs you."

"I know what I have to do." Astral set his jaw stubbornly. "I've never wanted anything else other than Yuma healthy again. You'll get your Numbers, just heal my brother."

"But of course."

* * *

"Who are you?" Astral asked. The boy floating across from him stared right through him with two glowing eyes, one blue and one orange. Number cards circled him, hovering by some unknown power. Around them was a strange, alien place, with a gold contraption beneath their feet. "You say we dueled before?"

"We dueled through that boy I work with. Hart." Kite's irritated huff of annoyance betrayed a level of fondness. "You want the Number cards. Why?"

"My reasons are none of your concern. All you need to know is that I will retrieve them using any means at my disposal."

"Is that a challenge to a duel, Astral?" Kite looked up. "I don't know who you are. But there is no need for us to be enemies."

"Yes." Astral breathed in deeply. Out. "There is. It's time to duel, Kite. Are you up for the challenge?"

"I won't back down from you."


End file.
